Schrei
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Une interview qui vire à l'engueulade.


**Titre : Schrei (cri)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Juste comme ça. Un petit one-shot... Au passage, c'est aussi le titre d'un de leurs albums... Pas très recherché, je sais...

**Chapitre :**

Tom finissait de refaire ses dreads. Normalement, elles n'étaient pas faites pour être défaites et refaites autant de fois mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir les cheveux sales, c'était même quelque chose qui le dérangeait au plus haut point. Ceci étant fait, il alla jusqu'à la salle de l'ordinateur et alluma la machine, fit un petit crochet par la cuisine pour aller chercher un yaourt à boire dans le frigo et, croisant son frère, il lança :

« La salle de bain est libre. »

« Danke... (1) » répondit son vis-à-vis en se levant et en allant vers ladite salle de bain.

Le voyant chanceler, Tom leva les yeux au ciel : Bill n'était vraiment pas du matin. Retournant à l'ordinateur, il en profita pour faire un petit tour sur le net, aucun message de Gustav ou de Georg... Il poursuivit son petit surf sur le net et esquissa un sourire : son frère était vraiment adoré sur les forums. C'en était à un tel point qu'il en éclata de rire : il était plutôt rassuré de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de ces filles qui allaient jusqu'à débattre pour savoir si son frère utilisait un slip, un boxer ou un caleçon. Il savoura un moment son yaourt à boire, liquide frais qui lui coulait dans la gorge ; oui, il adorait vraiment ça, surtout celui à la fraise.

Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsque son portable sonna. L'adolescent attrapa l'appareil et le porta à son oreille :

« Ja ? (2) »

/ Ah, Tom ! J'essaye de joindre ton frère depuis tout à l'heure mais il ne répond pas... /

« Possible, il prend sa douche... » répondit le jeune garçon en reconnaissant la voix de son manager.

/ Bon... Tu te souviens que vous avez une interview cette après-midi / lança la voix de l'homme.

« Ja, vous inquiétez pas, on n'a pas oublié. » soupira le guitariste.

/ Bien. A deux heures, alors /

« C'est ça. »

Tom raccrocha et soupira : était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dix-huit ans qu'on les traitait comme des gamins ? Il rangea son portable et alla dans sa chambre, allant jouer un peu : il ne dérangerait personne, son beau-père travaillait et sa mère devait encore être chez une amie. Saisissant sa guitare, il la régla et commença quelques accords.

« Ah ! Y a plus d'eau chaude ! » hurla une voix dans la salle de bain.

« Si tu t'endormais pas sous ta douche... » ricana Tom.

« Scheiβe... ! (3)» Bill sortit de la salle de bain à moitié habillé, pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le jeune guitariste était amusé de voir avec quelle facilité l'eau froide pouvait réveiller son jumeau ; il préféra toutefois rester discret, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son leader et frangin. Lorsque ce dernier fut habillé et dispo, Tom envisagea de lui adresser la parole :

« Y a not' manager qui a appelé, savoir si on se souvenait de l'interview de cette aprèm. »

« Ah... Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Bill en entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

« Onze heures et demi. » répondit-il. « On a le temps... »

« Ouais... » approuva son jumeau en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ein Problem ? (4)» murmura Tom.

« Nein... Enfin, si... J'ai pas envie d'y aller... » grommela le chanteur.

« Ça... T'es pas le seul. » sourit son frère. « Mais on doit y aller si on veut que la presse parle de notre disque. »

« On a déjà un groupe important de fans, ils achèteront le disque, ils connaissent notre musique, ils n'ont pas besoin d'articles ou de pub. » insista son vis-à-vis.

Tom soupira en souriant : au fond, il pensait la même chose que son frère, ça ne servirait donc à rien d'argumenter en faveur de cette interview. Bill se tut, écoutant simplement la mélodie de la guitare de son frère, il aimait l'écouter jouer, ça l'apaisait. Pourtant, malgré cette musique, ses yeux fixaient le réveil ; il se leva lorsque celui-ci afficha treize heures.

« On va manger ? » proposa-t-il.

Son jumeau hocha la tête et posa sa guitare, le suivant dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent rapidement et se préparèrent : Tom ne sortait pas sans une casquette sur la tête et Bill passait du noir autour de ses yeux, ainsi que du gel dans ses cheveux. Une fois prêts, ils se mirent en route.

OoOoO

« Ah ! Enfin, vous voilà ! » s'exclama un homme en les apercevant.

« Guten Tag, manager. » lâchèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

« L'interview commence dans cinq minutes ! Dépêchez-vous ! » les pressa ledit manager.

Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel et entrèrent dans la partie du bâtiment qui était réservée au groupe ; là, ils retrouvèrent les deux autres membres :

« Georg ! Gustav ! Guten Tag ! » les salua Bill.

« 'Ten Tag. » murmura Tom.

« Ça va commencer... » les informa Gustav, leur batteur. « Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être très loin. »

« Pareil. » répondirent les autres en cœur.

Eclatant de rire, ils allèrent se présenter devant la presse. Il y avait plusieurs grosses caméras, des journalistes prêts à noter la moindre chose sur leur calepin... Tom se surprit à penser qu'heureusement il y avait des tables munies de micros parce qu'il se voyait mal répondre à cette armée. Ils s'installèrent et les banalités commencèrent. Parler du disque, dire ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, ce qu'ils en attendaient, le message qu'ils souhaitaient faire passer, etc... C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Le jeune guitariste se demandait d'ailleurs comment les fans pouvaient ne pas s'en lasser.

Bien qu'il conserve un visage avenant, au fond de lui il soupirait tout ce qu'il pouvait : il avait hâte de sortir de là, d'aller s'amuser avec les autres membres de son groupe, de profiter des vacances scolaires... Tout allait être comme d'habitude. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'on donne la parole aux journalistes et que l'un d'entre eux ne leur montre une affiche en demandant :

« Un critique a écrit que vous étiez ''quatre bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir d'enfants'', qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça ? »

Les quatre adolescents demeurèrent muets, fixant cette affiche où les lettres avaient été tracées au feutre noir. Gustav et Georg s'entre-regardèrent et se tournèrent ensuite vers leur leader ; Bill ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans avoir rien dit, stupéfait. Ce fut la voix de son frère qui les fit tous sursauter, membres et staff comme journalistes :

« C'est qu'un sale con... ! » face au lourd silence que sa déclaration avait instauré, Tom poursuivit sur sa lancée. « Il croit quoi ? Qu'on en est arrivé là en se tournant les pouces ? Qu'on s'est dit ''tiens, devenons un groupe !'' comme ça d'un coup ? Ce type est le genre de parasite qui ne sert à rien ! Critique ? Laissez-moi rire ! Chacun se fait sa propre opinion de ce qu'on lui montre ou de ce qu'il écoute ! A-t-on seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour nous dire ce qu'on devrait ou non voir ou écouter ? C'est juste un ramassis de bons à rien qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire et qui envient la popularité des autres ! »

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Bill était au comble de la surprise : jamais il n'avait vu son jumeau aussi hors de lui, lui qui était d'un naturel si calme... Il n'en revenait pas. Et visiblement Gustav et Georg n'en pensaient pas moins. Mais le guitariste de Tokio Hotel n'en resta pas là :

« S'il y en a qui sont assez cons pour les croire, c'est leur problème ! Nos fans savent pourquoi ils nous écoutent et savent dire d'eux-mêmes si ça leur plaît ou non. J'ai qu'une chose à dire à ce genre de type : fick dich ! (5) »

Sur ce, l'adolescent claqua presque ses mains sur la table en se levant et sortit de la salle. Tous les journalistes semblèrent retrouver leur entrain et se pressèrent pour poser une multitude de questions. Bill ne savait plus où donner de la tête et son regard allait sans cesse vers la porte derrière lui, ce fut la main de Georg qui attira son attention :

« Vas-y, Gustav et moi on s'occupe du reste. »

Le chanteur leur adressa un regard reconnaissant et se précipita à la suite de son frère, ignorant les ordres de son manager. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son jumeau. Il courut dans toutes les pièces, ne le trouvant pas, il se risqua dehors et souffla de soulagement : Tom était là, assis, adossé au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Bill s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Tom... »

« Je les hais... ! » gémit une voix étranglée par les larmes. « Je les déteste tous... ! »

Bill eût la sensation qu'un raz-de-marée l'écrasait. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il voyait son frère pleurer ; il se pencha légèrement et le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui.

« Shhht, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... Je suis là... » murmura-t-il en le berçant doucement.

Tom bougea légèrement, ses mains s'accrochant au pull de son frère, il y noya son visage et laissa éclater son chagrin, sa colère et sa haine. Bill le serra plus fortement encore contre lui, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Il avait entendu dire que les jumeaux partageaient tout et même des liens inimaginables ; il ne savait pas si c'était un lien ou non, mais la douleur de son frère le blessait cruellement, peut-être la partageaient-ils ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour la première fois, son frère lui apparaissait extrêmement fragile et vulnérable.

Sachant parfaitement que les journalistes n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer, il obligea Tom à se lever et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à chez eux. Son frère n'aidait en rien leur progression et, le posant par terre le temps de fermer la porte à clé, il décida finalement de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il le déposa sur son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et rabattit la couette sur son corps fin ; pleurer avait épuisé Tom et il avait sombré dans le sommeil, ses traits étaient creusés et le coin de ses yeux rouge et enflé. Doucement, Bill se glissa dans le lit de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui ; ceci fait, il entonna une chanson douce qu'ils avaient composée ensemble, un simple murmure mais qui sembla apaiser son jumeau.

Ce ne fut que deux bonnes heures plus tard que le jeune guitariste ouvrit les yeux dans l'étreinte protectrice de son frère. Le sentant bouger, Bill s'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et souffla :

« Wie geht's ? (6) »

« J-Ja, danke... » répondit son jumeau.

Le chanteur esquissa un sourire et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, en profitant pour remettre une dread derrière. Tom le considéra un moment avant de murmurer :

« Entschuldigung... (7) »

« Huh ? Warum ? (8) » demanda Bill.

« J'ai pété un câble... » répondit son frère. « Je... J'ai foutu cette interview en l'air... On va sûrement avoir des problèmes... C'est de ma faute... »

« Nein. » nia son vis-à-vis. « Tu as dit tout haut ce qu'on pensait tous tout bas. T'inquiète pas, va... Tout va s'arranger. Je ne laisserais personne te faire des reproches. »

« Danke... » souffla Tom.

« Bitte... (9) » sourit Bill. « Repose-toi. Je vais préparer de quoi manger. »

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son t-shirt, se retournant, il adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère qui, gêné, murmura :

« Tu... Tu peux rester encore un peu, bitte (10)? »

Bill haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette demande. Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux ; ses doigts refusaient de lâcher le t-shirt de son frère. Il voulut lui dire d'oublier mais son leader et frangin hocha la tête et répondit :

« Natürlich... (11)»

Bill retourna sous la couette et contre son frère. Il aimait bien la tiédeur dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs corps, leurs jambes entremêlées, le visage de Tom si près du sien... Il esquissa un nouveau sourire et chuchota :

« Je te protègerais... »

Sur ces quelques mots, il se pencha légèrement, posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune guitariste. Celui-ci répondit à ce baiser sans se poser plus de questions, savourant la douceur de ces lèvres, caressant cette langue de la sienne. Tom frissonna en sentant la main de Bill lui caresser le flanc à travers son t-shirt, sous son pull ; ce n'était pas désagréable et il résolut de lui rendre la pareille. Les baisers se succédèrent au fur et à mesure que les deux garçons amplifièrent leur tendresse, Bill se redressa sans quitter les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et vint se placer sur lui. Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés, ils étaient plus profonds aussi, entrecoupés de temps en temps par un gémissement ou un soupir de bien-être. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, se jaugeaient, Tom sentit son bas-ventre se réveiller, comme si une source de chaleur y était née ; Bill quitta ses lèvres pour reporter son attention sur le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Il le gênait.

Glissant habilement ses doigts entre la peau et le tissu, il fit remonter le t-shirt de Tom, dévoilant peu à peu un ventre plat, un torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration... Bill n'en eût pas besoin de plus, succombant à l'invitation de cette peau légèrement bronzée, il vint déposer des baisers sur ce corps si tentant. Ses doigts relevèrent le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à ses yeux, le rendant aveugle, ses mains prises dans le tissu ; Tom lui était totalement offert, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le mince anneau de son piercing brillant au coin de ses lèvres comme s'il l'appelait... Le jeune chanteur vint chercher les lèvres de son guitariste dans un tendre baiser, ses mains redescendirent pour aller caresser cette peau de pèche, faisant frissonner son compagnon.

« Bill... » souffla-t-il.

L'intéressé délaissa ses lèvres, les faisant glisser sur cette peau douce et tiède, son visage vint se nicher dans la chaleur de son cou, sa bouche y déposant des baisers brûlants. Tom étouffa un soupir, sentant les mains de son vis-à-vis défaire sa ceinture pour venir caresser sa peau dissimulée sous son pantalon ; il se cambra légèrement, savourant les attentions de Bill, ce dernier suivant les clavicules de son compagnon de ses lèvres, descendant lentement vers son plexus. Il marqua une pose au niveau d'un téton, le pinçant légèrement de sa bouche, y déposant une succession de baisers et de coups de langue ; le guitariste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant, en plus des frissons provoqués par de tels attouchements, le contact du piercing de son frère contre sa peau. Il était vrai que Bill s'était fait percer la langue...

« Huh... ! Bill... ! » gémit Tom, sentant les fins doigts glisser sur son entrejambe.

Son jumeau releva la tête pour contempler son visage. Le jeune guitariste était toujours aveuglé et prisonnier de son t-shirt, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, dévoilant des dents blanches, son souffle était court ; lorsqu'il déglutit, Bill fut fasciné par l'appel de cette gorge offerte. Poursuivant ses caresses sur la virilité de son vis-à-vis, de son autre main, il vint débarrasser son frère de son t-shirt, lui rendant la vue et sa liberté de mouvement ; Tom le considéra quelques instants avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser. Ce baiser valait tout l'or du monde pour Bill, car c'était son jumeau qui en avait eu l'initiative, aussi, il lui répondit avec passion, étouffant ses gémissements alors qu'il éveillait le membre déjà dur de ses caresses.

« Guten Abend ! (12) Y a quelqu'un ? »

Les deux adolescents se figèrent. Leurs têtes se tournèrent simultanément en direction de la porte. Sans perdre une seconde, ils se séparèrent et se rhabillèrent. Lorsque leur mère entra dans la chambre, Tom, assis sur le lit, leva les yeux de sa guitare, comme s'il venait de jouer, et Bill était assis au bureau, appuyé sur un coude, griffonnant les paroles d'une hypothétique chanson sur une feuille.

« Ah, ben, vous êtes là. » sourit-elle. « Vous auriez pu répondre. »

« Entschuldigung, m'man. » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

« On t'a pas entendue rentrer. » ajouta Bill.

« Comme je jouais de la guitare... » renchérit Tom.

« Ah, là, là... Vous travaillez trop, les garçons. Il fait si beau dehors, allez donc vous promener... » proposa la femme.

« On va y penser, m'man. » sourit le jeune chanteur. « On termine juste ça. »

« Bon, alors je vais voir ce que je vais faire pour le dîner. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Les deux garçons attendirent que les pas s'éloignent avant de souffler de soulagement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tom posa la guitare à côté de lui :

« Heureusement qu'elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose : l'ampli n'est même pas allumé... »

« C'est clair... » approuva son jumeau.

Se remettant de leur frayeur respective, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Bill se calma un peu et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte ; il adressa un sourire à son frère :

« Elle a raison, on devrait peut-être sortir... »

Tom acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Effectivement, ça leur ferait peut-être du bien de s'aérer l'esprit, ils n'étaient pas en vacances scolaires pour rien tout de même. Attrapant sa casquette et se la vissant sur la tête, il croisa le regard narquois de son frère.

« Was ?(13) »

« Ton fut n'est pas trop serré ? » ricana Bill, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Rah ! Schieb ab !(14) » grogna le guitariste. « Rien que d'entendre la voix de m'man, ça m'a calmé. »

Son jumeau éclata de rire, reconnaissant que ce n'était pas faux, et ce même pour lui. Il alla donc chercher une veste et attendit que son frère fasse de même pour sortir. Il faisait un peu plus frais après dix-huit heures mais sans plus, le quartier était plutôt calme et les deux garçons prirent bien soin d'éviter le lieu de l'interview au cas où.

« Je vais appeler Georg et Gustav. C'est eux qui se sont occupés de tout quand on est parti... »

« Entschuldigung... » murmura une nouvelle fois Tom.

« T'inquiète, c'est rien. » sourit son frère en sortant son portable. « Ça aurait très bien pu être moi ou eux... Tiens, neuf appels en absence... »

« Ça doit être not' manager... » lui fit remarquer le guitariste.

« T'as tout bon... Neuf coups de fil, c'est qu'il doit s'inquiété, le Ötzi (15)... »

« ... Je... Ent... » commença Tom.

« Ne t'avise pas de dire ''Entschuldigung'' encore une fois parce que sinon tu ne seras même plus présentable pour le prochain clip. » le menaça Bill.

Le jeune guitariste éclata de rire, suivant son frère. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver dans un parc ; à cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne, mais la température était agréable et le paysage plutôt sympathique. Ils se laissèrent tomber, s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche.

« C'est trop génial, les vacances ! » s'exclama le jeune chanteur de Tokio Hotel en agitant bras et jambes dans son cri de joie.

Tom se laissa aller au rire, s'amusant du comportement de son frère. Ils reprirent d'ailleurs en cœur, le hurlant à plein poumons et riant aux éclats. Ils en avaient tout oublié : l'interview, l'incident, la beuglante, tout... C'était comme si plus aucun problème n'existait.

« Bill... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Heu... » le jeune guitariste glissa une main hésitante dans celle de son frère. « Ich liebe dich... (16)»

Bill tourna la tête, croisant le regard de son jumeau. Il esquissa un sourire et se redressa pour le surplomber, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

« Ich auch. (17) »

Sur ce tendre murmure, il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Ces lèvres étaient les plus douces qu'il lui avait été donné de goûter. Ses doigts fins caressèrent amoureusement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« Ich liebe dich, Tom. » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, attaquant malicieusement son cou.

**OWARI !**

Sahad : Oui, je sais, c'est pas top de finir par du japonais alors que la plupart du temps c'était de l'allemand. J'ai juste eu une petite envie d'écrire une fic sur ces deux là, je les aime bien. Un petit passage de leur vie, quoi...

Notes : (oui, il y en a beaucoup... Entschuldigung !)

(1) Merci...

(2) (se prononce « ia ») Oui ?

(3) (se prononce « chaïsse ») Merde.

(4) Un problème ?

(5) Va te faire foutre !

(6) ça va ?

(7) Pardon / Désolé...

(8) Pourquoi ?

(9) ici ''De rien...''

(10) ici ''s'il te plaît''

(11) bien sûr...

(12) Bonsoir !

(13) Quoi ?

(14) Casse-toi !

(15) Façon fort sympathique de désigner les aînés ou personnes âgées : il s'agit en effet du nom dérivé de celui d'une fameuse momie de l'âge de pierre retrouvée intacte, prisonnière des glaces.

(16) On sait jamais, je traduis : ''je t'aime''.

(17) Moi aussi.


End file.
